Amour et Amnésie version konoha
by miss titcha
Summary: Un remake d'Amour et Amnésie nan, sans blague! avec en couple far Neji et Tenten! je me lance dans l'humour alors soyez indulgeant...la fin penche plus vers l'action et le drame, vous êtes prévenus!
1. Chapter 1

**Youyou tout le monde !**

**Ca faisait un petit moment que j'y pensait à c'te fic alors je melance !**

**C'est un remake de « amour et amnésie » que je n'ai jamais vu mais le principe me plais bien !mdr**

**Enfin, toutes les idées sont bonnes pour rendre Neji un tantinet ridicule devant Tenten, non !**

**Alors c'est paaaartiiiii !**

**§**oOo§

Cette mission là avait été douloureuse pour l'équipe de Neji, Tenten et Lee. Les deux garçons n'avaient réussis à récupérer leur coéquipière que par miracle et, depuis leur lit d'hôpital, espéraient qu'elle s'en sortirait.

Le matin du septième jour de coma de la jeune fille, le fils Hyuuga vient lui rendre visite ; ce qui avait tout d'inattendu de sa part, sauf pour Lee qui avait compris depuis longtemps les sentiments du ninja pour son amie. Ce matin, donc, il s'assit près d'elle et ne bougea plus jusqu'à midi. S'ensuivit une longue série de soupirs et pendant encore une bonne heure il sembla hésiter à parler.

Finalement, il s'agenouilla, pris la main de la belle endormie et commença à lui parler. D'abord sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure mais il pris vite de l'assurance et lui dévoila ses sentiments les plus profonds sans remarquer que l'intéressée c'était réveillée.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle pressa sa main emprisonnée sur celle du genin et de son autre bras agrippa sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Le brun ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Tenten se rendorme, paisible et souriante.

Neji mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, elle avait encore le goût de celles de sa bien aimée, et sans un bruit sorti de la chambre avec un vrai sourire aux lèvres. (si, si, c'est possible !)

Le lendemain, Tenten jaillit de l'hôpital en plaine forme et s'empressa d'aller retrouver ses coéquipier devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Lee la serra dans ses bras et lui souhaita la bienvenue puis, il lança un clin d'œil à Neji alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

Elle eu un mouvement de recul quand il la prit lui aussi dans ses bras, réduisant en miette tous les préjugés qui l'entouraient avec son habituelle impassibilité. Elle choisit finalement de s'écarter et lui lança un sourire timide en priant tout ce qu'on pouvait prier pour que quelqu'un vienne se mettre en elle et lui.

Ce fut Sakura qui surgie telle le messie en criant son prénom et bientôt, la plupart des genins de Konoha lui tombèrent dessus.

De son côté, Neji interrogeait son camarade du regard, Lee étant le seul à savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille (hé hé, pas bête le Lee !), mais il lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

L'Hokage apparut derrière une fenêtre et fit signe au deux garçons de monter la rejoindre. Une fois sur place, elle les installas devant son bureau et commença à leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas chez Tenten.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, ils retrouvèrent la troupe qui commençait à partir vers un bar pour fêter les retrouvailles et Lee en profita pour révéler, au grand dam de l'Hyuuga, le problème de la rescapée à tous ceux qu'il réussit à éloigner d'elle.

Neji fut ainsi vite submergé par des regards compatissants et s'en alla d'un pas rageur vers le manoir familial. Pourquoi diable Lee était-il allé raconter ça à tout le monde !

Sur le chemin, son regard fut attiré par un panneau publicitaire qui avait du être installé dans la matinée. Encore sous le coup de la colère, il fusilla du regard la gamine souriante qui tenait à la main une cannette de soda. Il allait lancer un jutsu contre le panneau mais, pris d'une inspiration artistique (et oui, il est amoureux je vous rappel !) il dénicha un bout de charbon de bois dans les environs et crayonna un nuage menaçant au dessus de la fillette en ajoutant une averse de gouttes noires.

_Voilou!_

_Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?_

_Y a un clin d'oeil au clip de Bad Day, lol, on verra comment ça va évoluer!_

_Alros à vos reviews!_


	2. day one

Voilà, la suite. C'est court mais bon, ça eclairci le pb! Les chose sérieuses commence dans le prochian chapitre! niark _suspens_

Et un grand merci pour les reviews encourageantes!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : day 1

Depuis la salle à manger où Neji prenait son déjeuné, on avait une vue imprenable sur la forêt de Konoha. Il avait l'habitude de la regarder pendant des heures lorsqu'il était en colère mais aujourd'hui, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer contre son coéquipier qui avait eu la langue un peu trop pendue à son goût.

Et puis il pensait à Tenten. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que lui avait dit l'Hokage et pourtant tout laisser à penser que la konoichi souffrait bel et bien d'amnésie chronique ndla : ta dam ! révélation ! lol ; sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle repoussé devant tout le monde ? D'accord, devant Lee mais ça ne changeait rien au problème : il avait fallut des années à Neji pour se déclarer et maintenant qu'il y était enfin arrivé il fallait _tout_ recommencer ! La vie était injuste avec lui !

Revenant sur terre, le ninja débarrassa sa table et se prépara à partir travailler. Tsunade avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas que Tenten s'inquiète et reste sans rien faire. Ils avaient donc une mission de prévue pour l'après midi.

Son regard fut a nouveau attiré par le panneau d'affichage sur la route et il remarque qu'un parapluie rouge avait était dessiné au dessus de la gamine de la pub. Mi amusé heu, Neji amusé…rhum, mouais mi-septique, il décida de jouer le jeux, pensant que ça pourrait peut-être le détendre un peu. Mais c'est avec des coup beaucoup plus rageurs qu'il ne l'aurait cru qu'il ajouta un vague menaçante sortie d'on ne sait où et qui déferlait vers la fillette au parapluie. Content de lui, il repris ça route.

« Neji, qu'est ce que tu fiche !hurla la voix de Tenten avant même que le bâtiment n'apparaisse. On est en retard chez l'Hokage ! Tu veux nous faire suspendre !

**« **Merci pour l'accueil, marmonna l'intéressé, moi aussi j'ai bien mangé.

Mais la jeune fille était déjà parti vers les grandes portes, appelant impatiemment ses deux coéquipier et pressées d'avoir sa mission.

« On aurait pu nous prévenir que l'amnésie rendait exécrablement chiant, plaisanta Lee pour changer de sujet.

« Hum… toujours aussi loquace !

« BOUGEZ-VOUS !

« On arrive Tenten, beugla Lee à son tour. Au fait, reprit-il plus bas, j'ai parler avec Sakura et Ino et…

« Tu as quoi !

« Neji, écoute je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais elles m'on dit qu'elle allaient t'aider.

« M'aider à quoi ! explosa l'Hyuuga. J'ai pas besoin que deux pintades viennent foutre le bordel entre Tenten et moi ! Remarque avec ça je suis sur du résultat : NEANT !

« Dit pas ça, elles q'y connaissent…

« Mais je m'en contre fiche ! Je veux qu'on me FOUTE LA PAIX ! Si j'en voie une seule me tourner dans les pattes et tenter un de leur plan débile je la tue !

« De qui tu parle, demanda la brune qui venait de ressortir. Je vous signal tout les deux que c'est pas le _meilleur_ moment pour vous engueuler. Alors vous bougez vos fesses et on va BOSSER !

« Mon dieux, chuchota Lee, elle est possédée là, c'est pas possible ! T'es sur que tu veux…/_Regard de la mort qui tue de Neji_/ Ok, ok, j'arrête.

§oOo§

Les missions de la journée avaient été, pour la plupart sans intérêt et l'équipe de Gai rentrait blasée. Ce dernier retint Neji alors que les deux autres rentraient chez eux et l'entraîna dans un coin à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Ecoute Neji, commença-t-il, je sais que tu as quelques problèmes en se moment avec Tenten alors je…mais…heu, Neji ? Neji attends !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le grand brun parti rageusement vers le domaine Hyuuga et pour la troisième fois il passa devant le panneau publicitaire…


	3. day one, la suite

Day one…le suiteuh !

Le jeune Hyuuga fut brutalement secoué par un fou rire nerveux et toute l'angoisse qu'il avait amassée en pensant à Tenten ressortissait sous forme de larmes aux coins de ces yeux blancs (Neji qui pleure…Waaaaah !vv). Sur le panneau, des lignes brisées, tracées par des aiguilles plantées dans le bois, donnaient vie à un personnage singulier - dont Neji soupçonnait Lee d'en avoir été le model - et la vague menaçante c'était transformée en pub pour du surf wear. Un énorme point d'interrogation flottait entre les deux gamins, attendant sa moitié.

Retrouvant son calme, le garçon repris son chemin, laissant derrière lui un grand « T » dans la poussière du chemin. Il déambula lentement sur la route terreuse et, alors que le soleil baissait, passa devant le petite maison de sa coéquipière. Se rappelant le soutient qu'avaient promit de lui porter Ino et Sakura, il décida d'aller y faire un tour avant qu'elles ne commettent l'irréparable.

Pourtant, en levant le bras pour frapper à la porte, il ne fut plus tout à fait sûr du bien-fondé de son acte. Trop tard…

On entendit depuis l'intérieur un troupeau dévaler un escalier dans de grands cris aiguës, la porte s'ouvrit à une vitesse vertigineuse si bien que le ninja cru qu'on l'avait fait explosée et il faillit se faire empaler par un immense parapluie rouge.

-Bordel ! Les filles j'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un là !cria une voix derrière le parapluie que Neji identifia tout de suite.

Il hésita à prendre la fuite mais déjà le tissu dévoilait la frimousse de la brune qui lança un epu embêtée :

-Oh, Neji, c'est toi. Heu…je t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Non…Heu, Tenten, je…

-Oui ?

Mais plus aucun son ne sortait de la bouche grande ouverte de son ami : il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était en chemise de nuit – enfin, en liquette, comme disent les filles – et que de se faite, ces jambes d'habitudes toujours couvertes étaient largement visible jusqu'à mi-cuisse et que le col carré descendait bien plus bas que tous les hauts qu'il avait pu voire sur elle.

Tenten ne devint d'ailleurs pas plus loquasse car elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il la voyait en « liquette » (y me fait tripper ce mot !) et Neji resta muet car il comprenait qu'elle c'était rendu compte qu'il c'était rendu compte…enfin, vous avez compris. (J'm'embrouilles là !). Ce qut quand même lui qui rompis le silence :

-Heu…Hum, faut que…Heu…Tenten, pourquoi t'as un parapluie dans les mains ?

-Oh ! C'est Sakura qui m'a dit de le prendre. Elle dit que je devrais l'emmener en ville demain (ndla : demain c'est repos !) parce que…heu…Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire d'abord !

-Rien. Je…heu…c'est juste qu'y en a un sur la pub au coin de la rue.

-Oui, et ben…Ca te regarde pas.

-Hum…C'était bien la peine que je fasse l'effort de venir moi, marmona-t-il, mais tant qu'on y est, voyons ce que nous font les deux pintades.

Sur ce, il activa discrètement son Byakugan et sonda le salon.

-Qu'est ce que…commença la konoichi. Non mais je rêve là ! Pour qui tu te prends !

En disant ça, elle avait giflé violement son interlocuteur qui avait évité le coup (c'est pas Neji pour rien) mais semblait autant sonné que s'il l'avait pris de plein fouet.

-T'as pas l'impression de rentrer dans l'intimité des gens là ? continua la fille en criant. C'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre, c'est le RESPECT ! Tu connaît ça ?

Comme il haussait les épaules, elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer balader mais une brusque pression dans le dos l'envoya voltiger contre le « pauvre » Neji qui ne chercha apparemment pas à l'éviter et ils roulèrent ensembles sur l'allée de l'entrée.

Pendant la chute, leur lèvres s'étaient furtivement touchées ; plus que furtivement même, mais aucun ne fit mine de s'en être apperçu et Tenten se releva le plus dignement possible, tourna les talon et claqua la porte au nez du garçon et des deux comparses qu'elle avait mises dehors.

Neji les fusilla du regard et parti de son coté, mordillant ses lèvres sans savoir que, derrière sa porte, la jeune fille faisait de même…

_Et voilou, alors ? pensez aux reviews !_


	4. day two

DAY TWO

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la place du village, Tenten était tellement absorbée par ces pensées qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Lee lui courait après en l'appelant.

-Tenten ! Bon sang, ça fait une heure que je hurle, qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Lee, c'est pas le moment là…Je…

-Pas d'excuse ! Explique moi tout ça ! C'est Neji ?

-Non…Attends un peu ; comment tu sais ça toi !

Elle s'était brutalement arrêter et fixait son ami avec un regard perçant (grrr)

-Alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Heu…disons qu'il avait pas trop l'air en forme ce matin alors…

-Lee, c'est l'excuse la plus minable que tu m'ai jamais sorti, rigola la konoichi.

-Oh…Et bien disons que tu n'es pas la seul à me parler de certain de tes problèmes. Ca te vas ?

-Non, Neji ne parle jamais à personne ni de ses problèmes ni du temps qu'il fait ni même pour dire bonjour…pas même à moi…

-Hein ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine…Tiens, quand on parle du loup.

Neji venait en effet d'apparaître de l'autre coté de la place. Il se figea un instant en voyant Tenten et, affichant son habituel dédain, traversa sans un signe.

-Tu t'étonne que je fasse la gueule après ça, lança la jeune fille à son compagnon.

-C'est vrai qu'après ce qui c'est passé hier…

-Oh ! Tu sais ce qui c'est passé !

-Heu, oui…

-Génial ! Alors raconte moi tout !

-Quoi ?

-Aller, s'te plais ! J'ai un énoooorme trou de mémoire alors il faut que tu m'aide. Je suis sûr que j'ai du gaffer avec Neji pour qu'il ai l'air si bizarre tout à l'heure.

-Heu, Tenten, tu te rappelle vraiment de rien ?

-Non !C'est horrible !

-Mais alors, pourquoi t'avait l'air si préoccupée et triste ce matin ?

-Je croyait que t'étais au courant, tu m'a dit que…Oh mon dieu ! Lee, qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier ?

-Faut vraiment que je te raconte tout ?

-Tenten ! hurla une voix féminine empêchant Lee d'avoir un réponse. Ca fait une heure que je te chercher ! Ben, il est où ton parapluie ?

-Heu, Sakura t'es sûr que ça va ? Pourquoi j'aurai un parapluie alors qu'il y a un grand soleil ?

-Hein ! Ino, viens voire un peu ! (Ino arrive en courant, du coup elle est essoufflée et met deux minute avant de demander ce qu'il se passe…Sakura reprend) Tenten se rappelle de rien apparemment.

-Merde alors ! Ca va pas nous faciliter la tâche ça !

-Quelle tâche ? s'étonna la brune

-Rien, rien. Bon, tu viens, y a une soirée de promo se soir pour l'arrivé du Kazekage et il est hors de question que t'y aille habiller comme tes coéquipiers !

-Hein ? Mais…

Malgré toutes ses protestation, Tenten fut entraînée derrière les deux filles en regardant d'un air suppliant Lee qui ne bougea pas l'orteil.

-Tu crois qu'il ressemble à quoi Gaara maintenant, demanda Sakura (ndla : j'ai oublier de préciser que Tenten à 16 ans donc Ino et Sakura en ont 15…pour les autres je vous laisse faire les calculs)

-Sais pas, mais j'espère que son frère c'est amélioré parce qu'il était franchement pas beau la…

-Stop, les filles ! s'insurgea la captive. Vous pourriez arrêter de ma traîner comme un sac à patate et me dire où on va ?

-Hum, tant que tu nous refait pas ton numéro d'hystérie de hier, tout ce que tu veux !

-Alors… ?

-Ben on va t'habiller ! clamèrent les comparses.

-Oh God !

-Hein ? Tu veux un g…

-Non ! Non, Ino, ça veut juste dire Oh mon dieu !

-Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru un instant que…D'accord, j'arrête, mais tu me regarde plus jamais comme ça ! Sinon, je vais me mettre à croire que tu es possédée par Neji !

Les trois filles entrèrent donc vers 10 heures dans une boutique fashion et passèrent leur temps au milieu des rayon à essayer de faire essayer des tenus plus ou moins « poupouffe » à la pauvre Tenten qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Finalement, quand elles ressortirent bien après midi, les mains pleines de sacs, toutes abordaient un sourire ravit.

-A final, pensa Tenten, c'est pas si mal que ça de s'habiller plus féminine…Je me demande ce que va en penser Neji…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte là !

La journée ce passa sans incident dans la mesure où Neji passa tout son temps à s'entraîner derrière le manoir et qu'il ne vit plus Tenten. Pourtant, lorsque Lee vint lui annoncer la nouvelle, cette plénitude lui sembla prête à imploser :

-Comment ça une soirée promo ? demanda-t-il, moins détacher qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Bah, un bal, une soirée dansante, je sais pas comment t'appelle ça toi !

-Une orgie.

-Hein !

-Laisse tomber. J'y vais pas.

-Y aura Tenten.

-Et alors, articula-t-il cachant mal son trouble.

-Et alors ? Bordel Neji c'est pas avec moi que tu réussira à jouer les désintéressés. J'ai pas besoin de grand discours pour comprendre certaine choses !

-Et j'ai pas besoin de tes discours du tout. J'irais pas.

-De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, on doit tous être là pour accueillir Gaara.

-C'est quoi ça encore, cracha-t-il d'un air ennuyer.

-Ordre de l'Hokage. Tu viens et si tu refuse je te traîne de force ou tu te fais retirer ton statut de Chuunin.

-Bordel…

-Aller, va t'habiller, on va être en retard : la délégation du sable arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Neji monta se changer et enfila une tenue propre à défaut d'être festive sans se presser. Il regarda le ciel virer au rouge et se prit à repenser à la réaction qu'avait eu Tenten la veille. Se battre valait-il encore la peine ?

Lee le tira de ses pensées en l'appelant et il prirent la direction de la salle de réception. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune prodige ne pu retenir l'entrebâillement de sa bouche et l'élargissement de ses yeux que provoquaient la stupeur. A côté de lui, son coéquipier abordait une expression similaire bien que moins retenue. Même les gloussements de Sakura, Ino et Hinata (si, si, elle se moque de son cousin !) ne les tirèrent pas de l'étonnement.

Impossible, pensait Neji, c'est tout simplement impossible. Ou alors je suis le plus grand des idiots pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte !

Il retrouva un visage figé à temps car la jeune fille venait de remarquer sa présence. Elle rougit violement et le garçon soupçonna ses joues de la trahir également. Elle portait une grande robe en trapèze fuchsia qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux ; une bande de tissu violine lui enserrait la taille jusqu'à la poitrine se qui, soit dit en passant, et ajouté au décolleté pas pigeonnant mais bien assez échancré la rendait soudain plus…jolie (on parle de la poitrine là…mais je voudrais pas choquer…) En un mot, Tenten était éblouissante et son maquillage discret la rendait irrésistible au yeux de l'Hyuuga (on reste au dessus de la ceinture, compris ?).

Comme elle s'approchait, il se reprit mais ne pu retenir un sourire en coin en signe de bonjour. Et là, il se prit le plus gros vent que personne n'ai jamais oser lui mettre. Elle fit la bise à Lee et l'emmena derrière elle vers le buffet où s'étaient installés Naruto, Choji (non, sans blague !) et Shikamaru et d'où riaient les filles.

Neji se retrouva donc comme un con (oh god ! j'ai dit ça ! sorry sorry soryyyy !) tout seul au milieu des groupes d'amis mais heureusement, les ninja du pays de vent arrivèrent et il fut embarqué par un Naruto surexcité qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était accroché à sa veste.

L'agitation dura dix bonnes minutes après quoi on mangea et c'est un Temari enjouée qui vint rejoindre notre petit groupe favori suivi par un Gaara un peu timide ou du moins pas très bavard. La musique retenti dans la salle et les académiciens (nan, pas ceux de la star Ac' ! ceux le l'école ninja voyons !) se mirent à danser un peu n'importe comment.

Ino et Sakura échangèrent un regard entendu et entraînèrent les trois autres filles sur la piste. Elles essayèrent aussi d'embarquer Shikamaru (voix_ de gamine _: pourquoi ?) en vain et se rabattirent donc sur Naruto et Kiba, ne cherchant même pas à deux de lever Choji. Lee avait déjà volé sur la piste et tendait les bras vers une Sakura horrifiée.

-Heu, Naruto, tu danses, lança-t-elle précipitamment.

-Moi ? Bien sur Sakura !

Choji continua de manger ses chips, Shino resta impasible derrière ses lunettes noires, Gaara gigota sur son siège et Shika soupira bruyamment en s'étirant :

-Et beh, ça promet…On est obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin ?

Evidement, personne ne répondit. Enfin, Choji émit un son bizarre à cause de sa bouche plaine, Shino devait dormir, Gaara était déconnecté et Neji faisait semblant de na pas baver devant Tenten.

-Bon, j'vais chercher à boire.

-Je peux t'accompagner, lança la voix de Temari qui revenait de la scène.

-Ben, si ça t'amuse, grogna l'intéressé.

-Je viens aussi, cria la voix de Ino bientôt suivit par Ino elle-même qui s'extirpait de la foule. J'ai une soif de loup !

-On dit faim, c'est une _faim_ de loup.

-Et si j'ai soif, cracha la blonde.

-Ben tu dit rien et tu bois !

On ne s'étalera pas sur ce trio mais on ne les vit pas sortir du bar et les deux nenettes furent bientôt assez sèches pour s'assoire sur les genoux de Shikamaru qui était à moitié conscient.

Non, ceux qui nous intéressent sont Neji et Tenten (ah si, sinon c'est pas la bonne fic que tu lis ma vieille !) et ces deux là se dévisageaient pas très discrètement…La konoichi en était à son deuxième saké et commençait à se déhancher franchement avec Temari (Sakura était trop occuper à fuir Lee et Hinata flirtait avec Kiba le bisou ! le bisou ! on s'en fou ! pardon) au milieu du dance floor (wah, trop classe en anglais ! mdr)

Neji ne tenait pas à se lever de peur d'être entraîné vers les danseuses mais il ne se gênait pas pour utiliser son byakugan si quelqu'un lui bouchaient la vue. (avec les lumière il passait inaperçu) Finalement, Naruto eu le bon sens d'interrompre sa discussion avec Gaara pour aller les cherchées et elle s'affalèrent sur le fauteuil en rigolant, essoufflées.

-Je crois que je vais aller manger un bout moi, marmonna Temari, j'te ramène quelque chose Ten ?

-'Veux bien…hic…oups

-C'est bien connu ça, ricana Naruto derrière elle, le saké ça donne le hoquet !

-N'importe quo…hic ! Pfff…'me soul !

-Bon, j'vais aider Temari, j'ai trop la dalle moi, continua-t-il.

Du coup, on avait un tableau assez anti-festivité : Choji mangeait toujours, Shino dormait toujours et Gaara avait décidé de suivre Naruto. Neji était donc comme qui dirait seul avec Tenten et une Tenten à moitié bourrée qui plus est !

-Hic…hic…

Et ce hoquet commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système. Choji lança entre deux bouchées :

-Essaye de retenir ta respiration…

-Pour…hic…quoi ?

-Ton hoquet. Ou alors boit sans respirer.

Comme elle prenait une bouteille pleine aux trois quarts qui traînait sur la table, Neji lui attrapa le poignet et la força à le regarder.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Ah oui ? Hic…et t'as une meilleu…hic…idée, géni…hic…us ?

Sans réfléchir plus de trois dixièmes de secondes à se qu'il faisait (les mecs disant que c'est l' _l'instinct,_ moi je dis c'est un esprit mal tournée !) et l'embrassa. (ben oui, sur la bouche baka !)

Naruto qui revenait avec Gaara et sa sœur faillit crier quelque chose mais la dernière lui lit un petit four dans la bouche et il s'étouffa. Les empêchant d'avancer plus loin, elle regarda d'un œil amuser les deux tourtereaux se rouler un patin…heu, s'embrasser, pardon.

Neji s'écarta. Ca avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait espéré en fait, et les joues de Tenten avaient reprises une teinte écarlate.

-C'était pour…heu, ton hoquet.

-Hi hi !

La jeune fille mit ces mains devant sa bouche pour retenir un éclat de rire et, sur un accord de Temari qui s'était rapprochée, il l'embarqua vers la sortie pour lui faire prendre l'air. Sakura, qui s'était cachée derrière la porte exulta en les voyant ensemble, surtout que la brune, complètement sèche était à moitié porté par le garçon. Il la posa sur le rebord de la fontaine du par cet, comme elle riait toujours lui envoya de l'eau froide dans la figure.

Elle repris un peu ses esprits mais l'alcool avait déjà fait ses ravages et elle sauta sur son amour caché, profitant de son ébriété pour faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis toujours. Elle finit pas s'endormir en l'embrassant et se blotti dans ses bras. Le jeune chuunin n'en revenait pas mais il savait bien que le saké avait rendu Tenten plus…enfin tout le monde connaît les effets du saké ! Et puis, ça ne lui avait pas déplu le moins du monde, bien que le fiat de savoir qu'elle ne se souviendrait peut-être de rien le lendemain le rendait triste - Lee lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait oublié tout les évènements de la journée précédente.

Il ramena la jeune fille chez elle, escalada la facade pour ne pas reveiller ses parents et l'allongea dans les couettes. Il rougit légèrement en repensant au joli pyjama qu'elle portait la veille, posa un léger baiser sur sa joue et parti par la fenêtre sans entendre le je t'aime » qu'avait murmuré la belle endormie dans son someil.

_Waw ! j'me suis déchirée là ! lol J'espère que ça vous à plu, et pensez au reviews !_

_Et merci à tafolpamadlaine pour sa remarque pertinante à propos de la liquette (le fameux pyj de Tenten) qui est un truc pour bébé ! Tenten portait une nuisette, lol. Sorry !_


	5. day three

DAY THREE

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement, il trouva un Gai somnolant et entendit Lee le rejoindre en marchant comme un zombi. Neji faillit lui faire une remarque sur l'alcool mais se rappela ses _mésaventures_ avec Tenten et s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Cette dernière ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à pointer le bout de son nez beaucoup moi enjouée qu'à son habitude mais présentable. Enfin, si on oubliait ses pommettes rougies.

Elle serrait contre elle quelque chose et lorsqu'elle le tendit au garçon, il ne pu retenir le léger élargissement de ses yeux (la deuxième fois en peu de temps…) et il du se faire violence pour ne pas rougir et se frapper le front.

Il récupéra sa veste (je sais pas si ils appellent ça comme ça à Konoha mais bon…) et fit mine d'aller réveiller leur maître. En fait, il voulait qu'il se réveille pour avoir à travailler et ne plus sentir les yeux de Tenten dans son dos. _surtout de pas mettre en marche ton Byakugan, t'es déjà dans la m._

Finalement, l'entraînement se déroula sans problèmes notables, si ce n'est que les yeux de la konoichi ne quittait plus sa nuque, et à midi, Neji n'avait pas eu à lui parler, ce qui lui allait très bien.

Mais la pause arrivée, il n'avait plus d'échappatoire : ils allaient manger à table et Lee n'ayant toujours pas retrouver son alphabet, il serai la seule personne à qui elle pourrait parler (et tout le monde sait que Tenten aime bien parler, c'est un fille, malgré tout)

-C'est gentil de m'avoir ramener hier, finit-elle par murmurer au bout de quelques minutes.

-Hum…

-J'espère que mes parents ne t'on pas trop embêter.

-'Passé par la fenêtre, marmonna l'intéressé.

-Ha.

-Hum…Tu te rappelle de la soirée ?

-Non…Trou noir, lança-t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, Neji se rendit compte à quel point son problème rendait la jeune fille malheureuse. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui déballer sur le ton de la conversation qu'il l'avait embrassé alors qu'elle était ivre. Même pour lui qui ne débordait pourtant pas de tact avec les filles c'était insensé.

-Mais bon, continua-t-elle, c'est déjà mieux qu'avant-hier ; j'ai juste un blanc à partir de la réception. C'est comme si j'étais passé de 18 heures à 7heures ce matin d'un coup !

-C'est peut-être à cause du saké alors…

-Hum.

Le silence s'installa et lorsque Tenten craqua, il était affreusement pesant

-Neji ?

-Hum…

-Si jamais je fais…enfin, tu vois, des truc que je devrais pas faire…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je garde un œil sur toi et même les deux si possible, lui répondit le garçon sur le ton le plus chaleureux qu'elle lui ai jamais entendu.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, émue.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la main qui c'était posé sur la sienne. Neji suivit son regard et la retira vivement. Il avait du lui prendre la main sans s'en rendre compte…Mal à l'aise, il se leva et se remit à son entraînement, se maudissant de cette maladresse soudaine qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis le réveil de sa coéquipière et qui ne cessait de le trahir de jour en jour.

-Ne t'en fais pas Neji, dit la voix de Gai derrière lui, l'amour rend toujours un peu maladroit.

Préférant faire la sourde oreille que de s'énerver une fois de plus comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire ces temps si, le chuunin parti compter les oiseaux. Mais il s'ennuyait. Il regrettait les combat acharnés contre Tenten durant les quels elles le mettait dans toutes sortes de mauvaises posture, même s'il ne lui avouait jamais en face. Sans elle, ces maudits oiseaux lui paraissaient sans intérêt.

Mais il devait travailler ! Ne serais-ce que pour veiller sur elle, comme il lui avait promis. Et là, planté au milieu de la forêt, il porta une main à son cœur douloureux et jura que jamais personne ne lui prendrait sa bien-aimé tant qu'il lui resterai un souffle de vie, personne ne ferait de mal à Tenten tant qu'il serai en vie.

Il rouvrit les yeux, un léger sentiment de fierté y brillait mais l'éclat fut de courte durée, interrompu par le cri strident qui s'étouffa en…miaulement ?

Il couru vers la clairière qui leur servait de terrain et où il avait laissé Tenten mais elle avait disparu. Par contre, il y avait un chat, en plein milieu, qui se dandinait et affichait (aussi expressif que peut l'être un chat) un air effrayer.

N'y tenant plus, il prit se qu'il savait être la jeune fille dans ses bras, la serra contre son cœur pendant que, tremblante, la petite tête poilue se lovait au creux de son épaule.

Sakura était extrêmement fière d'elle. Grâce à tout ce que lui avait appris Tsunade, elle avait réussit à créer une potion, il faut bien le dire, loufoque, qui transformait les gens en chats. Elle en avait ensuite versé dans le repas de Tenten lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée le matin et elle attendait maintenant, avec Ino, que les effets se fassent ressentir.

Sûres d'elles, les deux ninja s'étaient permis une sieste un peu à l'écart du terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe du cobaye (au cas où Neji se mette vraiment en colère, avait dit Ino).

Sakura se réveilla la première, secoua sa complice et se rapprocha de la clairière. Elle y avait laisser un mot disant qu'un baisé rendrait sa forme originelle à la konoichi et tenait absolument à voir l'Hyuuga embrasser un chat (elle avait même hésiter à mettre un autre chat afin qu'il ne sache pas lequel était Tenten !) Elles arrivèrent en gloussant et s'installèrent à temps pour voir arriver le grand brun. Elles avaient évidement fait en sorte que les deux autres zouaves ne soient pas dans les parages pour ne pas leur gâcher le plaisir.

Neji serra l'animal contre lui en le berçant et murmurant des paroles rassurantes si bien que les deux amies se retrouvèrent au bord des larmes (en chœur : _comme c'est romantiiique ! Aaawh…). _Il découvrit alors le morceau de papier sur l'herbe, le déchiffra, fronça les sourcils et regarda tristement la pauvre bête (on parle de Tenten là !). Il hésita une longue minute puis inspira profondément, soupira et se pencha sur le chat. (Je vous passe les détails peu ragoûtants de la suite…)

Ino explosa d'un rire aussi silencieux que possible et Sakura fut secouée violement à force de retenir le sien. Très violement…un peu trop même…Aïeuh !

-Sakura, hurlait Ino en la tenant par les épaules, si tu tiens à la vie lève toi, Neji nous fixe avec des kunaïs dans les yeux (chez nous on aurait dit mitraillettes mais je pense pas qu'ils connaissent, ;)…)

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, ça a marché idiote !

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est sensé avoir marcher mais si vous ne rendez pas dans les dix seconde son apparence à Tenten, vous ne marcherez plus, je vous le garanti !

-Kyaaaa ! crièrent les « pintades » en se serrant dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution, lança-t-il. Il vous reste sept secondes.

-Sakura, donne lui l'antidote et on en parle plus, susurra la blonde, d'accord ?

-Oui, tu as raison. De toute façon on réussira la prochaine fois.

Neji leva un sourcil, les examina et posa la boule de poil à ses pieds aussi délicatement que sa colère lui permettait. Il empoigna ensuite ses opposantes par les coudes et les envoya balader devant avant de les rejoindre, loin des oreilles de Tenten.

-Que ce soit bien claire, cracha-t-il, si vus essayer encore une fois vos conneries sur elle je vous envoie à l'hôpital pour le restant de vos jours. Est-ce que c'est clair. Je ne vous plus que vous vous mêliez de mes affaire, c'est déjà assez compliquer sans que deux pimbêche qui pensent tout savoir de la vie vienne entre mes pâtes ! Comprit !

-Oui, couinèrent les fautives. On…on s'en va !

A moitié rassuré, il les regarda s'en aller les sourcil froncés.

-Les filles, vous n'avez rien oublier par hasard ?

-Oups, un bain chaud ! cria la fille au cheveux roses. Fais lui prendre un bain d'eau chaude !

-Hein ? Bon sang, comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Et comment je vais expliquer à la maisonnée que je ramène un chat qui va ressortir en fille ?...

Il revint vers minet (Ohhh ! C'est mimi !xD) et le reprit dans ces bras. Les grands yeux noirs se posèrent sur les siens et il lui répondit avec un sourire en coins :

-On va aller faire trempette.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour de chance ! La porte était fermée et il allait devoir sonner. Lui qui avait prévu une entrée discrète, c'était raté. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer…

Grâce au ciel, ce fut Hinata qui lui ouvrit et comme toujours, elle n'osa pas poser de questions à son cousin même si elle regarder le chaton dun œil septique. Se reprenant, elle s'écarta de l'embrasure et murmura :

-Neji-nii (trop craquant ce p'tit nom !vv) tu es en avance. L'entraînement a été écourté ?

-Je te retourne la question, répondit-il sans attendre la réponse et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de mal à cette pauvre bête, pensa l'héritière Hyuuga, il n'a jamais aimé les animaux…

-J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas la langue trop pendu, se dit Neji en la regardant gagner sa chambre avec son Byakugan. Bon, aller, de l'eau chaude…

Pendant que l'eau coulait, le jeune homme laissa le chat-Tenten seul dans la pièce et entra dans sa chambre. D'une pour ranger sa foutu veste, d'autre part pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'avait pas tenu plus de quelques secondes sans qu'il n'arrive quelque chose. Minable, voilà se qu'il était. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui !

Cachant comme toujours son trouble et avec ça ses sentiments, il rejoint sa coéquipière et boucha la baignoire pour qu'elle puisse s'y immerger. Il ne savait que à quel température devait être l'eau ni celle que supporterait la jeune fille mais il pourrait toujours y mettre de l'eau froide.

Il s'attendrit en regardant le chaton se pencher timidement sur le rebord du bassin. Ca devait lui paraître haut…Il le prit à deux mains pour ne pas le faire tomber et le plongea dans l'eau. Du moins essaya-t-il car il fut rageusement mordu avant d'avoir réussit.

-Aïe ! Tenten, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le chat fixa le rideau puis revint planter son regard sur le ninja.

-non mais je rêve, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Mais comme le matou montrait des dents, et qu'il s'était déjà assez mal comporté envers lui, enfin Tenten, depuis trois jours, il ferma le rideau de douche en lançant à l'animal :

-Débrouille toi pour descendre maintenant !

Le plouf qui s'ensuivit confirma au garçon qu'il avait sauté. Mais le cri étouffé ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

-Tenten ça va ? Je peux…

-Non ! N'ouvre surtout pas ! Je…Je vais bien.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-Neji, tu pourrais…heu, sortir deux minutes ?

-Hein ?

-S'il te plais…

-Heu, oui. D'accord, je sort.

-Et je t'interdit d'utiliser ton Byakugan.

-Ok, marmonna-t-il en claquant la porte. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle l'envoi balader comme ça. Elle avait bien eu ça crise d'hystérie le premier jour de son réveil, mais là ça ressemblait plus à de la panique…

Après s'être assurée qu'il était bien parti, la jeune chuunin sorti de la baignoire et attrapa vivement un serviette pendu à côté. C'était bien sa veine ne se retrouvée nue dans la salle de bain d'un garçon ! Neji, qui plus est !

Elle peste un bon moment cotre l'imbécile qui lui avait imposé la métamorphose et avait oublier de lui rendre ses vêtements puis entrepris de chercher de quoi s'habiller au milieu du linge qui séchait dans le fond de la pièce.

Empruntant des sous-vêtements qui devaient appartenir à Hinata, elle enfila un sweet noir à même la peau à défaut d'avoir trouver un haut à sa taille et finit par dénicher une des pantalon qu'Hina prenait pour ses missions.

De nouveau présentable, elle inspira à fond et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Neji qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Il abaissa son bras et l'étudia du regard. Elle rougit légèrement sous son regard mais ne remarqua pas le temps d'arrêt qu'il eu à la vue du sweet shirt.

-Tu t'es changée, finit-il par dire.

-J'ai eu…disons un petit problème technique.

Comme son interlocuteur fronçait les sourcils, elle continua sur un faux ton cassant :

-Dis, t'es un peu long génius !

-Oh ! Le rideau était utile, raillât-il.

Troublée par ce changement de comportement, elle ne répondit rien. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Il avait bien compris où elle voulait en venir.

-Bon, faut que je te fasse sortir de là maintenant, lâcha-t-il.

-Tenten ? s'exclama une petite voix derrière eux. Que…Ce n'est pas à Neji ça ?

La pauvre Hinata regretta immédiatement ces paroles devant le regard meurtrier de son cousin. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi elle avait mal agit mais ça ne faisait aucun doute, Neji était furieux.

Celui-ci attrapa d'ailleurs le bras de sa coéquipière et l'entraîna derrière lui et avant qu'elle ne dise le moindre mot ils avaient quitter le manoir et rejoint la maison de Tenten. Il la laissa là, haletante et fit demi-tour, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

-Neji, attend ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Explique moi !

-…

-Neji, tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle ! Je ne suis pas là pour te juger je veux t'aider !

Elle aussi regretta vite ses paroles, Neji lui faisait fasse mais dans ses yeux ne reignait plus le froid habituel ; pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il la regardait avec des yeux emplis de sentiments.

-Ce que je voudrait tu ne peux pas me le donner Tenten.

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu serais si différent des autres au point que personne même une amie ne puisse t'aider ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu viennes tout gâcher à force de te croire unique et étranger à nous ! Pourquoi, pourquoi…

Elle s'effondra sur le chemin, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Neji hésita, voulu la rejoindre, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui elle lut de la tristesse et elle su qu'il ressentait le même déchirement qu'elle. Mais il ne dit rien, il fit demi tour, fit un pas, s'arrêta, la regarda une dernière fois et, s'arrachant à son regard suppliant, s'éloigna.

-Je t'aime Neji…chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi ?

Si elle avait su qu'il se disait à cet instant, la même chose…

_Throo, j'l'ai joué à l'eau de rose ce chapitre ! mdr ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Pensez aux reviews et à la prochaine !_


	6. day four

**DAY FOUR, Five and un peu du Six !**

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe avait une mission de prévue et Neji marchait à la rencontre de ses coéquipiers en se demandant si Tenten serait capable de la réussir. Elle se rappelait à peine des nouvelles techniques que Gai avait essayer de lui apprendre alors il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit en train de poiroter sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Mais non, elle était bien là. Perplexe mais présente.

« Dites les garçons, vous savez pourquoi j'ai préparé des affaire de camping hier soir ?

- Et ça recommence, soupira Lee avant de lui expliquer, on part en mission : on doit escorter quelqu'un au pays de l'eau.

- Ah... Bon ben on part quand ?

- Aller les jeunes ! brailla Gai un peu plus loin. En route !

- Ca te va comme réponse ?

- Hum…Heu, Lee, continua-t-elle plus bas, est ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que faisait une robe fuchsia dans ma penderie ?

- Oh, ça. Il y a eu une soirée pour l'arrivée de la délégation du sable et Sakura et Ino t'on habillée.

- J'ai porté _ça _!

- Oui…Mais ça t'allait vraiment bien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant la mine déconfite de son amie.

- Tenten ! Lee ! Dépêchez vous !

Les deux ninja rejoignirent leur sensei, Neji et…

Temari !

Salut !

C'est toi qu'on escorte ? demanda la konoichi.

Nan. Je vous accompagne juste.

Cool ! Je ne serai pas la seule fille !

Comme si ça te dérangeait avant ! la taquina Lee.

Hein ? »

C'est donc en plaisantant qu'ils suivirent Gai et Neji qui observait la brune avec son byakugan, la mine déçue.

Ils quittèrent Konoha, emportant une jeune fille (Yeah ! girl powa !) qu'on leur avait présentée comme l'héritière du trône du pays de l'eau ce qui ne voulait, pour eux, absolument rien dire vu qu'il n'y avait pas de trône à Konoha. Elle s'appelait Suray et se prenait tout simplement pour la chose la plus précieuse au monde, au grand damne des deux autres filles dont elle avait détaillée avec un rictus de dédain les vêtements pas très « tendance ».

« Avec un peu de chance, lança Temari lorsqu'elles furent seules, elle dormira dans une tente à part et on n'aura pas à se la coltiner toutes les nuits.

- Je l'espère aussi ! T'as vu comment elle tourne autour de…

Tenten rougit violement sans terminer sa phrase. Temari lui lança un sourire entendu, fit volte face et lança à l'Hyuuga :

- Neji, je prends mon tour de garde –regard noir à l'autre pouf qui leur infligeait ça- faut qu'on cause…-nouveaux regarde noir mais de la part de Tenten cette fois.

- Si tu veux…marmonna l'intéressé. »

Du coup, Tenten se retrouva en tête de cortège, à marcher à coté de Neji et ne réussit pas à effacer complètement le rose de ses joues. Pourquoi diable était-elle aller crier haut et fort qu'elle était jalouse de la _princesse _? Elle se serait promenée avec un pancarte lumineuse « JE SUIS FOLLE DE NEJI » l'effet aurait été le même !

Mais de son côté, le Neji en question n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se rappelait trop bien la scène de la veille et ne savait plus du tout comment agir avec la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, même si ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Non, en fait c'était lui que ça gênait ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait l'impression, si un jour elle retrouvait la mémoire, qu'il jouait avec elle et ses sentiments. Et encore, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Leurs baisers n'étaient jamais volontaires et elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit…lui non plus d'ailleurs, a part à son chevet, et il ne se sentait pas capable de recommencer pour rien.

La nuit tomba alors qu'ils quittaient le pays du feu. Ils avait une bonne allure, malgré les jérémiades de l'héritière et pouvaient espérer arriver à destination de surlendemain.

Les quatre ninja installent un campement en plaçant leurs tentes autour de celle de Suray (enfin si on appeler ça un tente…c'est un mobil home !) et tout le monde va se coucher très vite parce que tout le monde en a mare de la minette qui veut leur faire un défilée de chemise de nuit.

Le matin, quand Tenten se réveille en entendant de la musique, elle bondie dehors, prête à étrangler Suray. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tambouriner la porte, elle remarque que la musique vient en faite de l'étant situé un peu plus loin.

Curieuse, elle s'approche sans bruit, grimpe à un arbre pour observer l'individu sans être remarquée et lorsqu'elle pu distinguer la silhouette du dit individu, faillit en redescendre.

Pas de doute, c'était bien Neji ; mais depuis quand Neji faisait de la guitare ? (J'vous emmerde si vous dites que c'est pas possible ! Neji en rock star c'est mon trip !). Elle tendit l'oreille pour comprendre les paroles que murmurait le petit lecteur cassette à côté de lui (mais bien sûr qu'il on des lecteurs cassettes ! Et pis merde, c'est moi l'auteur !) et tomba sous le charme…

_**you dont remembrer me but i remember you  
**Tu ne te rappelles pas de moiMais je me rappelle de toi_

**_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_**

_Je m'allonge éveillée et essaye si fort De ne pas penser à toi**  
but who can decide what they dream ?**_

_Mais qui peut décider des rêves ?  
**and dream i do…**_

_« Et des rêves, j'en fait…. »  
_

_**I believe in you** _

_Je crois en toi**  
I'll give up everything just to find you** _

_Je renoncerais à tout juste pour te retrouver  
**I have to be with you to live to breathe**_

_Je dois être avec toi pour pouvoir vivre, pour pouvoir respirer  
**you're taking over me**_

_Tu prends mon contrôle_

**_have you forgotten all I know_**

_As-tu oublié tout ce que je sais**  
and all we had ?**_

_Et tout ce que l'on avais ?  
**you saw me mourning my love for you**_

_Tu m'a vu faire le deuil de mon amour pour toi  
**and touched my hand** _

_Et tu a touché ma main**  
i knew you loved me then** _

_Là, j'ai su que tu m'aimais_

_**I believe in you** _

_Je crois en toi**  
I'll give up everything just to find you** _

_Je renoncerais à tout juste pour te retrouver**  
i have to be with you to live to breathe** _

_Je dois être avec toi pour pouvoir vivre, pour pouvoir respirer**  
you're taking over me** _

_Tu prends mon contrôle  
_

_**I look in the mirror and see your face** _

_Je regarde dans le miroir et vois ton visage**  
if I look deep enough** _

_Si je regarde plus profondément**  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over**_

_Il y a tellement de choses à l'intérieur Juste comme quand tu prends mon contrôle  
_Au bord des larmes, le jeune konoishi regarde celui qu'elle aime fixer la surface du lac jusqu'à ce que…

- KYAAAAAAAA !

…la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait craque. Evidement, elle se trouvait juste au dessus de l'eau et arrose abondement Neji en plongeant. Elle remonte pour happer de l'aire et se retrouve face à un Hyuuga furieux, trempé des pieds à la tête, les cheveux mal coiffés plaqués n'importe comment sur son visage et ses épaules et une guitare plus tout à fait sèche dans les mains.

- Oups…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ! explosa le garçon. Qu'est ce que tu foutait dans cet arbre !

-Heu…

Le teint de Neji qui était déjà passé au rouge devint très pâle et quand il comprit que son amnésie avait encore frappé ça ne fit que s'aggraver.

- Suis vraiment désolé…entend-il marmonner son équipière. Je sais pas du tout ce que je…Eh ! Depuis quand tu joue de la guitare !

- T'occupe.

- Aller Neji ! C'est génial ! Imagine…un super concert de rock à Konoha avec le meilleur ninja à la guitare ! C'est supra génial !

- Tenten je ne vais pas faire de concert et toi tu vas retourner au camp te changer et réveiller les autres.

- Non mais dis donc. C'est pas parce que t'es la future rock star de Konoha que tu peux me donner des ordres comme ça ! Et puis d'abords, t'es aussi trempé que moi alors hein !

- TENTEN !

- Non, je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas me faire avoir encore une fois. Il y a un moment ou il faut savoir dire non ; et bien là je dit non. Je ne suis ni ton chien, ni quoi que ce soit et je vais pas me plier à tes ordres pour tes beaux yeux ! MERDE !

Gros blanc…Tenten vient de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire et se tait pour éviter un massacre. C'est vraiment pas le moment de dévoiler, idiote !

Neji est toujours un peu pâle mais il ne sait pas _du tout _quoi faire. Pourquoi elle le met toujours dans des situations difficiles ! Et pourquoi elle se tait !

L'esprit de Tenten divague, elle dodeline de la tête les yeux mi-clos sans savoir vraiment d'où viennent ces bell images qui défilent dèrière ses paupière. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle y est avec Neji et qu'ils s'embrassent. Il n'y que ça qui compte pour le moment. Elle ne veut pas savoir pourquoi ni comment, ni d'où vient la balade rock qui défile en fond, ni rien, juste profiter de ce petit bout de rêve.

Un rêve un poil trop réaliste car quand elle rouvre les yeux elle est dans les bras de…Temari (héhé nan, c'est pô Neji ! Pensez bien qu'il est vite parti celui là !)

- Et ben ma fille, je sais pas à quoi tu pensait mais ça ne devait pas être trop désagréable !

- Temari ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

- Allô ! On est en mission !

- En mission…

- Oui, tu sais, Soray !

- Gneuh !...air super concentré puis l'ampoule s'allume Pas çaaa !

- Aller vient, on va déjeuner avant qu'elle n'engloutisse tout. Dit donc, tu sais que t'es trempée ?

- Mouais, chuis tombée…Pourquoi ?

- Oh, parce que Neji aussi est revenu tout mouillé alors…

- Nan, grogna la brune, je l'ai éclaboussé quand je suis tombée.

- Hum. Aller, tu vas chopper la crève.

Mais avant de déjeuner, les deux jeunes ninja décidèrent d'aller mettre les vêtement de Tenten à sécher au soleil et s'éclipsèrent donc à l'écart, dans une petite clairière…où Temari avait vu Neji partir quelques secondes plus tôt…

Lorsque la brune ne fut plus qu'en sou vêtement et que la konoichi du désert ce fut assuré que Neji s'approchait, elle reparti vers le camps en prétendant aller chercher des affaire de rechange (ce qui n'était pas en soi une mauvaise idée, Tenten étant à moitié nue !)

Elle s'arrêta évidement derrière un arbre et observa la rencontre inévitable avec un sourire sadique à la Gaara (Ha ! La famille !).

« KYAAAAA !

Gloup…Désolé Tenten, je savait pas que t'étais…dieu q'elle est bien foutue ! regard furibond de l'intéressée Oups, j'ai pas pensé tout haut que même…Aïe !»

Je vous décrit le tableau ? On a donc une Tenten en soutien-gorge et petite culotte devant un Neji en caleçon (vous allez comprendre pourquoi je lui évité le boxer ! niark) tenant chacun leurs vêtement trempés dans les bras et avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et des joues rouges à souhait.

Et comme Neji a dit tout haut ce qu'elle n'espérait même pas qu'il pensait tout bas (mais si, vous avez compris !) elle lâche les dis habits, n'a du coup plus rien pour se cacher et décide de détourner l'attention du garçon en lui envoyant une flopée d'armes blanches sorties d'on ne sais où (il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut d'ailleurs mieux ne jamais savoir…).

Le _pauvre_ Neji les évite toutes mais prend bien garde à ne pas lâcher ses vêtements. Non pas qu'il soit pudique à en mourir, mais il a…hum, un problème de mec…(le premier qui me dit qu'il a pas comprit je l'étripe !)

« Je croit que je vais aller…heu, un peu plus loin, réussit-il a articuler, toujours aussi rouge.

Bordel, commenta la jeune fille quand il fut loin, je suis en train de rêver là ! C'est…Waw ! »

Et elle tomba par terre, les yeux dans le vide (nan, pas la bave au lèvres…enfin…) et, repensant à ce que l'objet de ses…passions (le mot désire n'est pas très approprié à la situation, n'est ce pas) avait laisser échapper sur ces…mensurations, ce dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas si indifférent que ça et qu'elle devait bien avoir une petite chance d'obtenir son premier baiser du grand Neji Hyuuga (si elle savait ! niark !).

« Désolé Tenten, j'ai mis du temps mais j'arrivait pas a décrocher Soray de ma manche…lança la jolie blonde, une main sur la nuque, l'autre tenant une tenue sèche.

Heu, lança l'autre en regardant les vêtements, t'es sûr que c'est à moi ça ?

Oui, oui ! Il y avait un mot dessus qui disait : « Vêtement de rechange » alors je me suis dit que j'avais trouver les bons. C'est pas ça ?

Disons que…c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude, observa Tenten en enfilant son haut rose. Bof, il a du rétrécir au lavage.

LES FILLES ! hurla la voix de Lee. Dépêchez vous, vous aurez plus rien à manger ! »

La suite de la matinée se passa sans trop d'encombre même si Tenten asticota Lee pendant une bonne heure pour savoir pourquoi Neji était arrivé plus tard avec Gai au déjeuné l'air embarrassé.

Temari lui fit un topo rapide de la veille enfin qu'elle ne soit pas trop perdue et surtout pour lui éviter un récit fantastiques des aventures incroyables de Soray ; qui alla donc les raconté à Neji au grand damne de Tenten qui écouta à moitié s camarade et se prit une gueulante pour la cause.

Mais Neji réussi à échapper à Soray en l'enfermant dans le mini carrosse dans lequel elle voulait qu'on la transporte ; tâche à laquelle seul des clones participèrent, faut pas pousser non plus !

A midi, ils subirent une attaque mais rien de grave puisque leurs adversaires déguerpirent au bout de 10 minutes, agonisant et que Tenten eu à soigner ses deux coéquipier, ce qui veut dire voire Neji, et accessoirement Lee mais ça…, torse nus.

Les vrai ennuient virent en faite le soir, quand Soray fit une crise monumentale d'hystérie à cause d'une fourmilière qu'elle avait écrasée en sortant de son _carrosse_ puis à cause du papillon qui lui tournait autour à table (enfin si on peut dire ça) et qui la suivit jusque dans sa tente.

Finalement, les ninja réussirent à avoir la paix en mettant les deux garçons comme gardes devant la tente et un troisième faisant des tours de gardes autour du campement. Les filles elles, durent se lever bien avant l'aube, l'une pour remplacer les veilleurs, l'autre pour vérifier si les environs était praticables et sans dangers, chercher de quoi déjeuner et placer des jutsus sur la route pour éloigner les insectes.

Ce fut Tenten qui s'y colla mais elle eu une sacrée surprise en retournant au camps :

De un, Neji dormait sous un arbre alors qu'elle était sûr de l'avoir vu s'écroulé de fatigue dans sa tente. De deux, il marmonnait n'importe quoi dans son sommeil et de trois, Soray était pencher au dessus de lui avec un sourire à la Britney Spears (et nan, Konoha n'y a pas échappé non plus à celle là!).

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce fut Neji qui se pencha pour l'embrassée, toujours endormi, mais ça Tenten ne l'avait pas vu, comme elle ne l'avait pas entendu murmurer tendrement son prénom en s'éloignant de l'autre (je trouve que cette appellation conviant très bien à cette espèce de pou qui veut me niquer mon couple !).

Non, Tenten se contenta de balancer la nourriture par terre, d'aller scotcher l'_autre_ sur le sol avec deux trois kunaïs et d'envoyer sur l'endormi qu'elle croyait ne plus l'être un flopé d'eau glacée qu'elle venait de récupérer en hurlant un truc incompréhensible pour notre chèèèr Neji.

Il regarda avec un petit air ahuri qu'on a tous quand on ce fait réveiller par une tarée la konoichi s'éloigner rageusement et lança un regard interrogatif à Lee et Temari qui étaient pliés en deux, puis à Soray qui était toujours clouée sur place et avait soudain perdu son sourire aguicheur quand le regard du brun se fit haineux.

_Et voilààà !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plus celui là, et je fait ce que je peux pour poster le prochain assez vite…(sorry j'ai mon oral blanc de français alors…)_

_Pensez aux reviews !_


	7. DAY SIX

DAY SIX (enfin,ce qu'il en reste)

Neji ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Malgré tous les efforts de Temari, Tenten n'avait pas décolérée de toute la matinée et l'ignorait royalement lorsqu'il lui lançait des regards. Pour la première fois cette semaine, il souhaitait plus que tout une nouvelle perte de mémoire.

Quelle plaie aussi ! Pourquoi ses saletés de somnambulismes le reprenaient alors qu'il n'avait plus eu de crise depuis bien 4 ans ? C'était bien sa veine ! Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner…ou attendre qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil est effacer la mésaventure du réveil.

Soray s'était soudainement tue et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'elle fulminait dans son _carrosse_. Lee avait d'ailleurs tenté de faire sourire Tenten en lui murmurant qu'elle devait bouder à cause du bleu dont elle avait écopée sur le bas de la joue. Au lieu de rire, la konoichi avait lancée bien assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende que certaine personne aurait mérités plus qu'un bleu, s'ils voyaient ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Enfin, demander à Neji de se faire pardonner, c'est comme bronzer au pays des brumes, c'est quasi impossible !

Pourtant, il se creusait vraiment les méninges lorsqu'ils firent la pause de midi, si bien qu'il faillit s'ébouillanter une bonne dizaine de fois et délogea une colonie d'insecte en s'asseyant où il ne fallait pas.  
Tenten n'en parut pas affolée et continua de discuter normalement avec la ninja du dessert et son deuxième coéquipier. Sa colère était passée mais il était clair qu'elle en voulait terriblement à Neji.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune Hyuuga se retrouva confronter au même silence glacial qu'il accordait habituellement à son entourage et il se jura de changer cette habitude au plus vite (mouais, c'est ça !) tant cela devenait insupportable.

Ils repartir dans une ambiance de pseudo paix mais elle ne dura malheureusement pas très longtemps : la compagnie s'approchait du but et les ennuis commençaient vraiment.

Une flopée de plus de vint ninja déboula de tous les côtés à une vitesse telle que Neji eu à peine le temps d'avertir les autres (trop vite ? pff tu parle ! L'était pas attentif, c'est tout !). Les quatre adolescents ne se démontèrent pas pour autant et entourèrent (à contre cœur) leur protégée qui commençait à pousser des hurlements.

Temari voulu détendre l'atmosphère et lança un « Avec un peu de chance ça va en rendre un ou deux sourd ! » et lança un sourire entendue à Tenten. Celle-ci acquiesça et les deux garçons qui n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose se mirent en position de combat.

Les premières attaques arrivèrent assez vite et chacun fut vite prit dans la tourmente. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, enfin, si, Neji jetait souvent des coup d'œil à la jolie brune avec son byakugan et senti une étrange chaleur remonter dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa son regard et qu'elle lui sourie.

Mais le moment n'était pas vraiment, je vous l'accorde, extrêmement propice à se genre de chose…Il faut dire que les opposants étaient « vachement forts pour des têtards » comme l'avait si bien dit Temari (les têtard c'est pour le pays de l'eau…z'avez compris ?).

Neji venait d'ailleurs de se faire propulser contre un arbre avec force et reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il se maudit d'être si peut concentré sur son combat mais il n'arrivait pas à quitter les deux jeunes filles des yeux.

Depuis le début, elle ne s'étaient pas séparée de plus de trois centimètre pendant plus de dix secondes et se donnaient à fond pour éviter que quelqu'un passe entre elles. En plus elle semblaient jouer à il ne savait quoi en se tournant autour sans arrêt.

Le garçon écarta un assaillant avec un puissant Hakke Kusho (ndla : c'est la technique de la paume de Hakke qu'utilise Neji pour envoyer paître les gens !) et se mit hors de porter. Un peu pour analyser la situation en bon ninja détenteur du byakugan ; mais surtout pour comprendre se que fabriquer les filles, enfin, Tenten, et ça c'était au nom de son cœur qui avec l'arrivée du printemps semblait bien décidé à fondre pour de bon. (wow, je m'épate moi-même ! ').

Tout se passa très vite : Temari donna un vrai grand coup d'éventail (à croire qu'elle s'était retenue), créant un espace autour des deux filles assez important. Puis Tenten se planta pieds serrés et bras en crois au milieu de cet espace avant que la première ne tire violement sur la bande qu'elle avait entourée autour de la taille de la brunette depuis le début des hostilités.

Là, les choses prirent une véritable…envolée, puisque Tenten tournoya sur elle-même, un peu comme quand il faisait son Kaiten, en s'élevant à cinq bon centimètres du sol. Vous me direz, pourquoi ? Et bien figurez vous qu'une slave de kunaïs sortis d'on ne sait où c'est plantée dans la plupart des adversaire qui les entouraient pour ne pas dire tous (les mec et leur honneur, j'vous jure) et Tenten s'éjecta d'un cop de pied sec sur une branche en hauteur…celle c'où Neji la regardait.

En le voyant, elle lui sourie de toutes ses dents et lui lança joyeusement :

« J'ai un source d'inspiration intarissable : toi ! »

Elle était ravissante avec ses yeux mi-clos, sa tête penchée à gauche et sa jolie risette (quoi c'est les bébés qui font ça ? Je vous em) mais Neji n'eu pas le plaisir de la dévorée du regard très longtemps : la branche céda, et pas naturellement ni sous l'effet du poids des deux shinobis (tient, c'est la première fois que je l'emploie celui la ! quoi le suspense !) et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la mêlé.

Les rangs adverses étaient de plus en plus fournis malgré les pertes que leurs affligeaient les ninjas de Konoha (et Suna ! héhé).

Soudain, tous s'arrêtèrent et s'écartèrent d'eux. Cinq géants s'avancèrent et entreprirent de les…écrasés, je crois que c'est le mot. Au bout de cinq minutes, les adolescents étaient essoufflés et sanguinolent et dans un cris déchirant, Tenten reçu un katana dans le ventre, la scotchant à l'arbre juste derrière…

_Mouhaha ! vous allez devoir attendre ! mdr ! Nan, je suis désolé mais avec les exams qui arrivent et les profs toujours aussi compréhensif, je suis un peu dépassée…sorry_

_Mais pensez aux reviews que même…'_


	8. day six, la suite

**DAY SIX** (ouais, ben y dure bien longtemps c'ui- là)

Tenten cracha une gerbe de sang vermeille. Elle sera ses mains sur la lame qui lui perforait l'abdomen et tenta de la retirer mais rien 'y fit, elle s'était fichée profondément dans l'arbre derrière. Des larmes de douleurs lui montèrent aux yeux et elle du se faire violence pour ne pas les montrer à Neji.

Celui-ci était resté figée quelques secondes avant de se précipiter sur la konoichi…enfin essayer. L'un des colosses lui avait barré la route et il s'éreintait pour rester en vie face à la puissance des coups. Il ne devait pas laisser Tenten toute seule, pas dans cet état !

C'est avec la force du désespoir qu'il envoya un coup violent du revers de la main juste entre deux vertèbres de son adversaire. Il entendit la colonne craquer mais ne se préoccupa de l'achever, il devait aider Tenten.

Elle le regardait bouger comme un diable, il prit plusieurs mauvais coups mais réussit à terrasser un premier ennemie. Il se rapprochait maintenant d'elle. Mais il n'était pas le seul à s'avancer, celui qui semblait diriger les opérations marchait lentement vers elle, avec le regard perçant de l'aigle pour sa proie. Elle frissonna, même si l'homme avait une taille tout à fait ordinaire, il était bien di fois plus effrayant que son escouade de king kong.

Il l'avait vu, bien sûr, cet enfoiré qui prenait la même direction que lui, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne le laisserait toucher Tenten tant qu'il y aurait de la vie en lui. Il se l'était juré et son honneur, tout comme son amour lui interdisait de rompre sa promesse.

Rassemblant ses forces, elle oublia le katana pour chercher ses propres armes, il ne fallait pas que Neji combatte cet homme, il n'y survivrait pas, elle le savait. Et rien ne serait plus horrible que de voir Neji mourir devant elle, rien. Alors, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'efforçait à lui apprendre sur la maîtrise du chakra, elle referma ses mains sur le métal froid des manches et ferma les yeux. La douleur serait terrible, mais il souffrirait autant qu'elle.

L'assaut parti sans prévenir, suivit d'un cri de douleur étouffé. Kunaï et shuriken fusèrent vers le mystérieux assaillant et, s'il réussit à éviter la première volée, il ne ressortit pas indemne de la seconde. En effet, les première lames avaient effectué un demi tour pour revenir à toute vitesse sur son dos pendant qu'une seconde slave arrivait de l'avant. Deux des kunaïs atteinrent leur cible, ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher un rire inhumain au blessé qui se releva, du sang à la bouche et les yeux déments.

Neji avala difficilement sa salive, s'il combattait, il mourrait, mais il ne le laisserait pas…

« Que… ! »

Son cerveau ordonnait de toutes ses forces à ces membres de bouger mais ils n'obéissaient pas, restant raide pour finir douloureux. Le mal de crâne qui envahit la tête du ninja manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, il n'y voyait plus grand-chose et avait l'impression de fondre…(je vous précise pas que c'est très douloureux…tient, elle est relà la p'tite voix qui dit des conneries ! désolé, trop de pression, je craque)

Les bras crispés sur son ventre, Tenten essayait d'oublier la douleur. Il fallait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle se défende, qu'elle empêche Neji de…

« Et bien gamine, minauda une voix au dessus d'elle, t'as de la ressource on dirait, mais j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser faire mumuse avec tes cure-dents. Faudrait quand même pas que tu t'abîme toute seule, j'adore m'en occuper moi-même.

-Allez vous faire voire ! cracha la konoichi, consciente qu'elle était totalement impuissante.

-Ton copain à quelques ennuies on dirait, enfin, il en on tous, continua la voix aussi fausse et sadique qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki (désolé'). Di donc, tu vas arrêter de les tripoter tes joujoux, je voudrais pas être obliger de te les enlevés, ça prendrait du temps.

-...CREVE ! »

De toutes ses quelques forces, elle balança son bras droit dans le ventre de l'homme, y enfonçant profondément un shuriken. Mais le contre-attaque fut trop rapide pour qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit. Un nouveau hurlement et elle se retrouva crucifié (si je puis dire) sur l'arbre, les paumes transpercées par deux aiguilles d'acier.

Le jeune Hyuuga s'acharnait sur son cerveau pour faire cesser la douleur et pouvoir de nouveau bouger. Il devait sauver Tenten, il ne supportait plus ses cris d'agonie ni l'odeur de sang qui emplissait le champ de bataille. Il s'était promis de la protégée, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser cet enfoiré la…

« AAAAARG !

- Ferme-là j'te dis sale gamine. Et fait en sorte de pas crever tout de suite, j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser un peu avant ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le déclic se fasse dans la tête de Neji. Dans un hurlement de rage, il se força à bouger la jambe gauche, puis la droite, et tout doucement, recommença à s'approcher de la konoichi. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha rapidement de continuer ; et cette fois ci, ce n'était pas son cerveau.

« Et ben mon gras, tu va où comme ça ? grogna un des colosses. Je vais te fendre en deux ! »

Neji évita difficilement le coup de massues qui s'abattit sur lui et profita d'une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire pour lui faire exploser le coeur à coup de chakra.

« J'ai pas le temps, marmonna-il, pas le temps pour jouer avec toi…Je dois la sauver…

-AAARGWARG (hum, c'est censé être un cris étouffé par un remontée de sang dans la bouche…pas très poétique mais bon, l'instant ne l'est pas non plus !) Pas ça, je vous en supplie, pas ça…

**Et voilà ! héhé, je suis vraiment méchante ! Je vous fait mariner je sais pas combien ed temps et je vous offre même pas de quoi faire une entrée convenable ! niark**

**C'est pas faute c'est les exam'… Je suis débordée et un peu stressée aussi…sorry**

**Mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même !**


	9. la fin du combat

_Désolé pour le retard (si on peut encore appeler ça un retard…) Je n'ai pas mieux comme excuse que de dire que j'étais occupée avec une autre fic (sur FullMetal Alchemist c'et fois) alors…bah désolé._

_Bon, je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! Et merci à toutes les reviews que j'ai eu !_

**La fin du combat** (ouais, j'ai abandonné le « day six » qui commençait à me gonfler !)

Neji ne voyait plus Tenten, l'arbre se dressait entre eux, mais plus inquiétant, ses cris avaient cessés…Il écarta un nouvel assaillant d'un coup dans l'estomac et repris son avancée. Son corps bougeait tout seul, ses jutsu semblaient agirent de leur propre chef et pour rien au monde il n'aurait activé son Byakugan car ça signifiait voir l'état de son amie…

Soudain, au milieu du vacarme du combat, un sanglot étouffé arriva à ses oreilles. Revigoré par cette preuve que la konoichi était encore en vie, il redoubla de violence et força le passage jusqu'à l'arbre.

Une barrière d'homme se dressa alors devant lui et malgré ses membres douloureux, il entrepris de la détruire méthodiquement, ninja par ninja. Le temps jouait contre lui, et Tenten ne pouvais pas attendre !

Lorsque l'homme avait arraché de son abdomen la lame du sabre, Tenten avait refusé de hurler. Elle ne le laisserait pas avoir cette joie ! Ses mâchoires étaient à présent douloureuses de s'être serrées avec force et les larmes avaient reprit leur course folle sur ces joues.

Elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire, mais elle n'était plus en mesure de se battre. Ses jambes la supportaient avec peine et elle sentait la douleur occuper chaque parcelle de son corps, partant par vagues de ses mains et de son ventre. Elle voulait mourir…

Son regard était de venu vitreux et peu à peu, elle détacha son esprit de son corps, comme le lui avait apprit Neji. Neji…saurait-il un jour à quel point elle l'aimait ?

Quand l'intéressé se dégagea enfin de ses assaillants, il ne restait plus âme qui vive sur le champs de batail en dehors de l'équipe de Gai et de leur protégée. L'individu qui s'en était pris à Tenten avait prit la fuite avec les quelques survivants et personne ne savait s'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Maintenant, il fallait parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la jeune fille…Des mètres qui lui paraissait bien plus dur à traverser que la barrière humaine qu'il avait anéantie…

Pourtant il devait aller la rejoindre. Il avait déjà rompu sa promesse en laissant l'autre lui faire du mal, il n'allait pas la laisser toute seule là-bas…

L'état dans lequel il la trouva lui serra le cœur et le fit se sentir nauséeux : elle pendait lamentablement contre l'arbre, les mains piégées contre le tronc pas des aiguilles, et son intimité n'était guère cachée par des lambeaux de vêtement déchiquetés. Elle saignait abondement depuis une plaie au-dessus du nombril et ses jambes avaient été lacérées.

Ravalant sa rage et son écœurement, il ferma un instant les yeux puis la prit dans ses bras, essayant d'ignorer cette nudité troublante, et commença par libérer les paumes de la jeune fille. Il l'enveloppa ensuite avec sa veste et la porta à l'écart de l'espace ensanglanté.

Ses jambes ne réussirent pas à le porter bien loin et il se laissa tombé contre un arbre, la tenant fermement contre lui. Elle remua légèrement mais il était bien trop faible pour s'en rendre compte, son combat l'avait épuisé et les forces surhumaines qu'il avait déployées pour la secourir l'abandonnaient.

Il pu pourtant entendre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience un léger murmure qui lui échauffa le cœur :

« Je me souvient… »

_Rah, je sais, c'est pas très long alors que je vous fait poirotter…mais je pouvais pas aller plus loin, ça aurait cassé l'ambiance !_

_Vous m'en voulez pas, hein ?_

_En tout cas, laissez vos reviews et qui sait, s'il y en a beaucoup je publierai peut-être plus vite ! lol (l'excuse à deux balle !)_


End file.
